


Finding love with you

by Vafc19



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vafc19/pseuds/Vafc19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope is in an abusive relationship with Jeremy. Will she get out?<br/>If so, will she find love again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting out

**Author's Note:**

> First fic so feedback please!:)

Hope shivered in her hiding spot, which was under the kitchen sink, when she heard the front door slam.  
"HOPE, where are you?" Jeremy roared.  
She could hear him moving things around trying to find her.  
She knew she was in an abusive relationship, and it was a reoccurring occurrence of this.  
Jeramy always acted like this whenever he had a bad game or practice.  
She froze in her place when he opened the cabinet door and started throwing around the cleaning supplies trying to find her. He finally slammed the door shut.  
"HOPE, where the hell are you?" He was growing more and more agitated.  
Hope moved and accidentaly moved her feet and knocked over a glass jar, and breathed out a sigh of relief when she heard his footsteps leave.  
She knew she had to get out of the house, but she was so scared of what he would do to her if he found out she left him.  
She climbed out of the cabinet and grabbed her valuables, her phone, wallet, and car keys.  
She bolted to the front door and was almost there when she was roughly grabbed by the hair and led towards the living room and thrown down on the couch.  
"I swear Hope, you are the most disrespectful wife!" Jeremy shouted, and Hope flinched in her spot on the couch. She tried to curl herself into as small of a ball as she could.  
"We're you trying to leave?" Jeremy asked.  
Hope just looked up at him and started to bring her head back down when he punched her in the face and she was met with darkness.

Hope woke up sometime later in the same place. She rubbed her face and yelped when she toughed the right side of her face. She looked in the mirror and saw a huge black eye.  
She listened for Jeremy but did not hear him. She walked into the kitchen and found him knocked out with an empty bottle of vodka next to him.  
She grabbed her valuables and ran out to her car. As she was driving, she called Syd and Pinoe and asked if she could crash at their house for the night, and Pinoe agreed.  
She arrived and took one last look in the mirror, and thought to herself how she was going to tell them this. She climbed out and rang the doorbell. Pinoe greeted her with a smile but it dropped from her face as soon as she saw the black eye. She ushered Hope inside and told her to make herself comfortable. She told Hope she would get her some water and then she would have to tell her what happened.  
Pinoe returned and asked her how she got the black eye.  
"Jeremy" was all Hope said, and it was all that was needed as Hope had showed up at trainings before with cuts and bruises.  
"Sydney is going to kill him" Pinoe said while Hope nodded.  
Just then Sydney walked through the door with a smile, but was met with tears and anger.  
"What happened Hope?" She said as she walked over.  
Pinoe told her what happened and Sydney got up and started pacing.  
"I'm going to fucking murder him" Sydney exclaimed, while Hope shook her head.  
"No" Hope said. "We leave for camp tomorrow, I am going to divorce him when I get back, but I will send the papers to him during camp.  
Sydney and Pinoe nodded but they knew it would be a long trip


	2. Portugal Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope arrives in Portugal.

Hope stepped off the plane with Syd and Pinoe right behind her. Truth be told she wanted them to leave her alone instead of babying her, she was getting very irritated.

"Are you coming Hope?" Syd asked.  
"In a minute just leave me alone." Hope snapped, the pain evident on her face.

Syd and Pinoe left to go into the airport and find the team. While they were looking for the team, they were looking for the keepers best friend. Carli. She was the one who always knew how to help Hope and she was informed of what had happened. She walked out to Hope and said " Before you lie to me, how are you actually doing?" "I don't know." "What do you mean you don't know." " I honestly don't know anything anymore." 

"I am finalizing the divorce papers tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback please! I know it's really short, but I don't have time to write a lot.


End file.
